fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
An Encounter of Queens
---- Lyn Zolga sat in the corner booth in a disgusting, rancid smelling tavern on the outskirts of Troms. It was unnerving being so close to where the court of the Five Generals was located. If she saw any of them it would end at best in a life or death brawl or at worst being dragged back to Rifthold in front of her father. Lyn raised her hand and shouted. "Another three shots of whiskey? The cheap stuff." The tavern door swung open, letting a thin strand of the light of a setting sun briefly into the musty watering hole. In strode a woman who appeared to be in her mid-twenties at the oldest, yet she carried herself as if she were far older than she seemed, an odd disconnection that lent her an otherworldly sort of air about her. She sat at the bar and simply requested a beer. Although to the casual observer, she was idling in her own thoughts, her senses were sharp enough to pick up on the slightest of things spoken in all but the softest of whispers. She could overhear a few men complaining that a gang had suddenly sprung up like a mighty weed, giving law enforcement a run for their money. The notion caused the woman to smile softly, After all, she could take pride in the fact it was her own group that caused the misery to rise, not that anyone knew their orders came from her directly. Their organization was small, secretive, some might have called them a secret society of the world's worst, with her as the cornerstone of it all. After receiving her drink, she nursed it slowly, savoring the taste. She loved the idea of a cold beer for two reasons; The first was that she could make herself appear drunk and vulnerable to the surly masses and the second was that the scent of alcohol was great for masking an even more offensive stench by human standards, blood. Unbeknownst to the patrons of the tavern, she was a monster that chose to cloak itself in human skin so that could walk among them easier, the kind of evil that never could truly die. In reality, the unassuming woman was a Dränera, or in layman's terms, a vampire. And she had just fed on a few of the more intoxicated townsfolk who shambled out of the bar, expecting to see a long weekend. They still lived, surely, it was not in her nature to kill innocents just to sate her own needs, but prey were prey and nothing more. So long as no one knew the truth, she was safe to imbibe her second favorite substance in the world in peace. The air seemed to cool and stiffen when the pink-haired woman entered the tavern. Lyn noticed the change and let her presence melt into the background instead of showing off her usual sarcastic barside quips. She observed the woman, watching her as she calmly drank a beer. Lyn couldn't help but feel as if there was something unnatural about that woman. It set Lyn on edge but she was not in the mood to instigate a fight and discover what the woman was. The woman could sense that someone was watching her, although she paid the feeling little mind. She wanted to enjoy the night, without having to worry about potentially starting a barroom brawl. When one of the patrons walked up and drunkenly asked for a dance, she looked about to oblige him before leaning close to his ear. "How about I show you a better time than just a dance? I can make your night and you get to skip out on the proverbial middle-man." she whispered seductively, turning the man's own intoxicated thoughts against him, fully intent on filling her ever-growing appetite for blood. "Sure thing swee-hic-sweet thing. You got a name honey?" he asked, obviously too drunk to realize what he had exactly been offered, distracted as he was by the woman's charms. "My name's Myst . And trust me, I meant what I said. Tonight will be the best thing you ever had." her words dripped with false promises, sweet as honey and deadlier than the strongest venom. Without another word exchanged that could be overheard, she was about to pay for her drink, but her new prey laid down his own money before she could. "Think of it as a courtesy for you showing me a good time." he said, oblivious to the waiting trap that he stumbled into, nor did he see the predatory flash in Myst's eyes. She had him played like a harp with only a vague promise of a carnal nature, a reason she often frequented bars in the first place. Drunk men were among the easiest things in creation to manipulate, so long as one knew the right button to push, and she knew it better than anyone. She chalked it up to nearly a quarter-century of experience. Their drinks paid for, the pair left the bar together, looking for a secluded place to be, one with dreams of a false one-night stand and other already fully aware of what she was to gain, a last bit of blood to satisfy that craving. Lyn watched and her eyes narrowed looking at what was happening. It was unusual for a woman to take advantage of a man, it was usually the other way around. Something settled in the woman's stomach, it felt as if her guts were writhing around, attempting to escape. Something horrible was about to happen, it fit in with the swordsman's earlier thoughts. As the pair left the bar Lyn rose, setting a few jewels on her table. She requipped into Night's Revival, triggering the cloaking magic which let her slip into the shadows. Sickness and Health were strapped to her thighs and she was prepared to use them at any moment. Her mind raced. There was something off about the woman. Her thoughts toiled around. What was she? Werewolf, Drow, Nelapsi? No. She didn't have the hunter's instinct like a werewolf would, nor the dark skin of a drow. All Lyn know was that she wasn't a normal human. A short while after leaving the bar behind, Myst and her new victim found an appropriately secluded spot. "This should be good enough. After all, you won't be moving for quite some time. You just had the misfortune of meeting me this day." she said, before biting the man's neck, with such inhuman speed that no mortal could have reacted. Although it looked painful, the man didn't scream out at all. In fact, he looked at peace, as if for him it was a pleasurable thing to have the apex of all apex predators latched to him, stealing his life with her fangs. Myst drank her fill of crimson-red blood, finally satisfied. She laid the man down and wiped the remaining blood from her face. Something gave her pause as she stood up. A feeling of unease. "Maybe I'm just drunk." she told herself, a joking hint to her voice. She knew the feeling well, one of being watched. The only question was from where? Vampire or Nelapsi. That was the only question left in Lyn's mind after she watched the horrible ordeal. She hadn't killed either, but from what she knew about both is that the Nelapsi were worse, she would have no chance in hell to take one down head-on. Lyn balanced Health in her hand. It wasn't the best throwing knife she had, but it would be more effective on a vampire than her traditional ones. From her rooftop perch, Lyn took aim and launched the blade from her hand. It spun through the air in a perfect trajectory towards the woman's left shoulder. It wouldn't be a fatal shot, but it would infect the woman with poison which would give Lyn an upper hand if she was forced into direct combat. For an added effect, Lyn started to use the Bind principle of Telekinesis in an attempt to keep the woman still. Myst felt her body slightly seize up against her will. "Somebody seems to have some powerful magic" she thought, knowing that no force on earth could hinder her biological frame so quickly without magical intervention. It was frustrating at best. With a sigh, she began to activate her Hex Magic, using it to cause a powerful gust of wind around herself, a self-defense measure she had learned over the years to counter any long range threats. She also begain to fight against the invisible force manipulating her. She was able to duck under the knife, which had veered off course a little, just enough that it posed no risk of harming her, hearing it slightly whistle by her head as she did so. The fact such a weapon almost struck her amused her to no end. "Good shot, but not good enough." she said calmly, turning to face the source of the knife. "My turn!" she yelled, snapping her fingers and producing a flame using her Hex Magic, turning the friction into a scalding ball of fire. With a lightning quick motion, she hurled the flame at the shadowy figure in the distance. Lyn's form was illuminated by the flames, showing off her lean frame and her signature long ponytail. She performed a cartwheel to the left and landed on her feet a meter away from the fireball's path. Lyn grabbed Sol from the sheath on her back and traced her two of her fingers along the blunt edge of the katana. "Light Trace." A horizontal line of sun magic formed on the opposite side of the blade and launched itself towards Myst. "She's strong." Part of Lyn's conscience thought. "I'm going to have to be more careful than usual." She had some doubt in her own abilities. The stories about vampires she had heard about from Shin and Shisoya were horrifying and Lyn did not want to become prey. As her new enemy dodged the blast of fire, Myst smirked. Not many humans were capable of standing up to her, and she had every intention of breaking down the latest one to try. She backstepped away from the oncoming blast of light, which left a blade-sized gouge in the ground where she had stood. She whistled in amazement. Had she been struck, she estimated it'd take her easily three hours to regenerate whatever had been sliced. Although her kind was able to avoid the stereotypical weaknesses of vampires, she still had the durability of a human and all the vulnerability that entailed. Giving her opponent no time to continue her assault, Myst drew a line in the air, using a combination of her speed and Hex Magic to whip the wind along the line into a gale force blade that traveled the distance between the two combatants. She requipped as soon as she could, summoning the Wind Demon Dual Swords to counter. The grass colored blades managed to absorb the brunt of the wind, though Lyn was pushed four feet backward. It would have been even more of a deadly force had she not been able to block the strike. In a returning attack, Lyn used the wind she had absorbed to fuel her wind blades. She slashed both through the air in diagonal cross-strikes triggering two large metaphorical blades of wind that carried themselves through the air towards Myst. "Time to stop holding back." Myst thought as she saw her opponent block her wind-slice. When the counter attack came, her eyes widened in surprise. She drew her rose-colored sword, Gehenna and entered a guarding stance, The twin blades of wind that slammed against her possessed enough force to send her skidding back. After the attack, she glared up at the woman on the building. "Is that the best you got?!" she yelled as a challenge. She was starting to enjoy the fight and began to bring more of her ancient magic power to bare, giving herself a scarlet-hued aura. "I'm just getting warmed up!" With that, she swung her sword, using the sudden friction and her magic to ignite the blade in a swirl of flame, and a second slash sent the blaze traveling in a wave towards Lyn. Lyn attempted to block as best she could, but the flames engulfed her, and none of her weapons were much help. A few moments later Lyn emerged from the flames wearing her Centurian's Armor for added defense. She seemed to be charred, though there were no severe burns on her body. "I really am going to crush you now." She dropped to the same level as Myst and requipped, summoning the massive Thunder Angel sword that frequently accompanied her Centurian's Armor. Lyn ran at Myst sending three simultaneous bolts of lightning at Myst by swinging the blade.